sailor moon meets rurouni kenshin
by chibster
Summary: what happens when you mix sailor moon with rurouni kenshin? please r&r but don't b 2 mean when u review!!!
1. Default Chapter

It was just an ordinary day for kenshin.or was it?  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Rini: Darien's mine Serena!!! Ask him!!! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Serena: Why you little.!!! *face turns red*  
  
Darien: um.I'm just gonna go get a something to eat now.*runs away to kitchen at full speed*  
  
Suddenly a white light filled the room, Serena, Rini, and Darien all got sucked in!  
  
Yahiko: Who are they? *stares at Serena, Rini, and Darien*  
  
Serena: Wh-where are we? *looks around* Just to be on the safe side, Moon Eternal Make Up *transforms into sailor moon*  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru: AHHH!!! Who are you people?!?  
  
Rini: *brings out a microphone* Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Small Lady Serenity, future daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.  
  
Kenshin: oro? 


	2. Rini and Yahiko?

Rini: ARRGGGHHHH!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE SO DENSE!!! YOU'RE DENSER THAN SERENA!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: Thank you *silence* HEY WAIT A MINUTE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!  
  
Suddenly, Yahiko disappeared, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
Darien: Rini, that's no way to behave.  
  
Rini: I know *sigh*  
  
Sailor Moon: *steps closer to Darien* she only listens to you *tries to look innocent*  
  
Kaoru: Hey, where'd Yahiko go?  
  
Sailor Moon: *whispers* why does everyone always have to but in on these romantic moments?!?  
  
Yahiko returned, hiding something behind his back.  
  
Yahiko: That's it, stop fooling around, and bring it on!!! *pulls out Kenshin's reverse blade sword*  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko!!! I thought I told you not to touch it!!! Give it back before you hurt someone!!!  
  
Yahiko: Kenshin, no. I want to be a real swordsman, I can handle them, I know it!!!  
  
Rini: Well I can handle you too *sticks out tongue* Moon Cosmic Dream Action!  
  
Sailor Moon: No wait. *sigh* too late.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko: *jaws drop* ANOTHER ONE?!? 


	3. Whats with the transforming?

Sailor Mini Moon: In the name of the moon, your punished!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: *mumbles* why you little brat, that's my line.  
  
Darien: why doesn't anyone ever listen to me??? *waterdrop*  
  
Kenshin: Yahiko wait!!! Don't you remember that time when your ego got too high??? No, wait a minute, your ego always gets too high, but like I was saying, please put down the sword, maybe this is all a misunderstanding.  
  
But it was already too late.  
  
Rini: Oh please Pegasus, protector of the dre-  
  
Sailor Moon: No Sailor Mini Moon, don't, like that um, guy said, maybe this is all a misunderstanding, besides I'm way too lazy to Moon Gorgeous Meditation people *thinks for a moment* wait, did I just use correct grammar???  
  
All: *waterdrop*  
  
Yahiko: yup, anytime now *whistles while waiting*  
  
Kaoru: Wait lets settle this like adults.  
  
Darien: *giggles* heh, impossible with, Serena and Rini.  
  
Sailor Mini Moon and Sailor Moon: *glares at Darien* What did you say?!?  
  
Darien: no-nothing??? *waterdrop* *thinks to himself* maybe its time to transform *transforms*  
  
Kaoru: *jaw drops once again* not again.  
  
Yahiko: THAT'S IT!!! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was quietly thinking to himself when suddenly -  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: That teaches you never to mess with me *evil grins*  
  
Yahiko was shocked, HE WAS NEARLY FRIED!!!  
  
Kenshin: Look, I know this is a big misunderstanding!!! All I remember is that there was a white light, and suddenly, you guys all appeared? Do you guys understand any of this by any chance?  
  
Tuxedo Mask: No.  
  
Sailor Moon: I know!!! *waves hand frantically in the air* I remember, me and Rini were fighting and suddenly a white light appeared and the next thing I knew, I was here!!!  
  
*silence*  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: THAT'S WHAT HE JUST SAID!!!  
Note From Author: Hey I hope u like this part, it's a bit longer, and not THAT funny, but I hope the next one will!!! Also, am very sorry for using dub names, its just I thought since I wrote it in English, might as well, I hope the next fan fic I write will use their original names!!! Also, please review, but don't be TOO mean!!! Thanx!!! Ja ne!!! *waves* (=^.^=) 


	4. The Mysterious Character

Tuxedo Mask: Okay, look, I don't know who you are and why were here, but is this the year 2003??? Because it seems like everyone here are dressed like swordsman.  
  
Yahiko: 2003??? ARE YOU CRAZY??? THAT IS A LONG WAYS FORWARD!!! I WOULD PROBABLY BE DEAD BY THEN!!!  
  
Karou: *grabs a wooden sword and swings it on Yahiko* I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA SETTLE THIS LIKE ADULTS!!! *glares at everyone*  
  
Kenshin: I think I might have a hint of who might know about this.  
  
Kaoru: *voices changes to a sweet and innocent mode* Since it is late, I suggest you all stay here at and get some rest, we can talk about it tomorrow!!!  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: *laughs sarcastically* OVER MY DEAD BODY!!! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Yahiko: okay, guess we will have to kill you right about now!!! *takes out Kenshins's reverse blade sword once again*  
  
Kaoru: *wacks Yahiko with her wooden sword again* There that should take care of him for a while  
  
Yahiko remained unconscious  
  
Kenshin: Now please Small Lday Serenity, please, we will try to figure this out tomorrow, unless you don't want to figure it out, and stay out in a hotel or something for the rest of your life!!!  
  
Sailor Mini Moon: *sigh* I guess!!! Besides, at least someone knows the name!!! By the way, you can call me Rini!!!  
  
Sailor Moon: *inches closer to Tuxedo Mask* Sorry for not introducing ourselves properly, I am Serena!!! This *points to Tuxedo Mask* is Darien!!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: *smiles warmly*  
  
Kaoru: Let me show you to your rooms *leads them away*  
  
Later in the Evening.  
  
There was a knock on Serena and Rini's door.  
  
Serena: It's probably Darien!!! I will get it!!!  
  
Rini: *sigh* I guess I will let her win this time  
Serena opened the door, a smile fading from her face, it was NOT Darien, instead it was Kaoru.  
  
Serena: Yes??? *her cheerfulness coming back*  
  
Kaoru: Hi!!! Dinner is served!!! I figured that you guys probably didn't have dinner yet, so I made some!!! Please join!!!  
  
Serena: FOOD!!! Count me in!!! *already starts walking out the door*  
  
Rini: I think I will pass *looks out at the sky* *she said it with not a smile in sight*  
  
Serena stopped walking.  
  
Serena: WOW!!! YOUR NOT EATING?!? Okay, I can take your share!!!  
  
Rini: *sigh* for a minute it looks as if you were gonna act like a big sister to me Serena!!!  
  
Kaoru: Okay, break it up!!! Please Rini, join us for dinner!!! I know you are probably homesick but we will try to figure it out, but it won't help us if we have to worry about you to at the same time!!!  
  
Rini: *sighs once again* I guess I will come then. *follows Kaoru out the door*  
  
Serena: *sighs* *mumbles* If only you were gonna stay in your room like a nice little girl!!!  
  
So they all went to dinner, at the dinner there seemed to be more than just Kenshin, Darien, and Yahiko waiting, he had brown spiky hair, and looked a tid bit older then Kenshin.  
  
Serena: Darien!!! *sits down right next to Darien without even noticing the other guy*  
  
Rini: *tugs on Kaoru's arm* *whispers* Who's that??? *points at the "mysterious guy*  
  
As if the guy had heard what Rini said, he started to reply.  
  
Sano: Excuse me for not introducing myself!!! I am Sanosuke, you can call me Sano!!! I have just heard your story, but may I ask your names???  
  
Rini: *pulls out microphone once more* I am Small Lady Serenity, future daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, I am pleased to make your acquaintance!!! *curtsies*  
  
Sano: *shocked* 


End file.
